


Skin deep

by aroberuka



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Self-Esteem Issues, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25224412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroberuka/pseuds/aroberuka
Summary: Sylvain, Marianne, and the things they inherit.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Skin deep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [judgment](https://archiveofourown.org/users/judgment/gifts).



Miklan dies a monster in and out, hand still clutched tight around the lance that killed him. The lance, true to its name, stands tall and cruel above the carnage, a grim standard behind which to rally.

Sylvain, a monster only in, wields it better than his brother ever could.

\--

In the dissolving remains of the Wandering Beast, Blutgang sticks out like a bird of ill omen. It is ugly even by moonlight, a crooked thing of steel and bone; a story of wickedness and betrayal given shape.

It fits into Marianne’s hand like it was always meant to be.


End file.
